Cards History - Neutral (1)
The underline text highlights the changes between the patches. Cards History - Neutral (2). General Gameplay Changes. Terminology. Note: In May 24, 2017 most cards' tooltips were completely reworked, introducing new keywords and their explanation. There won't be additional notes under each card regarding change of wording, unless the cards' ability was completely reworked. Note: (couldn't find the official text) means the card's description is not 1:1 as it was during the patch, but mirrors the card's ability nonetheless. *Choose Two: Boost the Lowest ally by 5; Boost a random unit in your hand by 5; Deal 5 damage to the Highest enemy; Charm a random enemy Elf with 5 power or less. Added to the game. * * *Create a Bronze or Silver Spell. Added to the game. * * * *While on a row, bathe the row in Golden Froth. Golden Froth: Every turn, at the start of your turn, Boost 3 random Units on the row by 1. Deploy: Gain 6 Armor. Added to the game. * *Removed Armor. Will now spawn a new card: Golden Froth. Won't reapply Golden Froth when moved to another row. Golden Froth won't be removed when this unit is destroyed. Removed Alchemy and Boon Tags. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ' * * * * * * * ' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ' * * ' ' * * ' * * * * * * * * *Deploy: If you have a Dragon in your hand, gain Zeal. Order: Destroy a unit with 8 or more power. Added to the game. * * * ' * ' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ' * * ' ' * * ' ' * ' * * * * ' * * ' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ' * * ' ' * * * * * * ' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Bug Fix: Fixed an issue whereby Yennefer: The Conjurer would deal damage from the graveyard after being destroyed with Cow Carcass.}} * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Jade Figurine: 2 Strength, Agile. No ability. * *Jade Figurine: 2 Strength, Token. No ability. * Note: Removed Special tag. Note: Removed Jade Figurine. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Removed Fleeting Tag. * * * * * * Note: Removed Special tag. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Cards history